thrawnsrevengefandomcom-20200214-history
Scout Trooper
The Scout Trooper is an Imperial Remnant infantry unit available in Eras 1–5. Their speeders are armed with a Blaster Cannon, and upon being shot down they are armed with a Blaster. History Imperial Scout Troopers descended from the clone scout troopers of the Galactic Republic. In fact, many of the clone scouts became Imperial scout troopers after the execution of Order 66. For the first 10 years of the New Order, clones of Jango Fett from Kamino continued to fill the ranks of the Imperial Army. After the unofficial clone rebellion of Kamino, however, new legislation was passed resulting in the creation of clones from new genetic templates and the recruitment of actual Humans into Imperial ranks. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, scout troopers had the reputation of being invaluable in missions regarding intelligence gathering, recon, spy work, and assassination. Their light armore made them unsuitable for close range combat, but their skill with sniper rifles allowed them to provide long range fire for their stormtrooper counterparts. Their unique set of skills meant they were often deployed to dangerous and hostile worlds such as old Seperatist strongholds. A favorite tool of the scout trooper when called upon for recon was the 74-Z speeder bike, becoming so well-known for using them that they were often called "biker scouts." In the long history of scout troopers, the most famous historical record of their use was ironically in the battle that would become the Empire's greatest defeat. While stationed on the forest moon of Endor, scout troopers were a part of Emperor Palpatine's best legion of troops assigned to apprehend the Rebel attack force on the Second Death Star's shield generator. However, they along with most of the legion were massacred by a plot hole...I mean tribe of Ewoks. Upon the signing of the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty, the last true remnant of the once mighty Empire was forced to concede victory to the New Republic. During the twenty-year-long war the scout trooper had all but disappeared from Imperial ranks, as had many other types of Imperial soldiers. As the Imperial Remnant struggled to hold on to what territories and resources it still had, scout troopers, as well as the entire Imperial Military, was for all intents and purposes a "broken shadow" of its former glory. Use Ingame The Imperial Remnant does not have access to units with Sensor Ping; instead, they use scout troopers for map recon. Each trooper is on a 74-Z Speeder, which is armed with a blaster cannon for anti-infantry duties. Not meant as a direct combat vehicle, the speeder makes up for its lack of armor with incredible speed: if it stays on the move, very few units can accurately target it. To ensure that it is alway moving, set a series of waypoints that go in a circuit back to your main force; the scouts will follow the waypoints without stopping. The scout trooper has one more trick up its sleeve: powerful thermal detonators that it drops. These can be used to great effect on large groups of units or slow units (such as MPTLs and AT-ATs); by using harassment drop-and-run tactics, it is possible to take out an AT-AT with only a couple squads of scout troopers. The thermal detonators can also be used in a Landing Zone rush when you are on the defensive. If you are fortunate, you can destroy all of the initial wave of units, buying you enough time for your infantry to take the Landing Zone. In short, the Scout Trooper is a recon unit that can also be effective as a harassment unit. Category:Ground Units Category:Imperial Remnant Vehicles Category:Imperial Remnant Infantry